Egotist
Olga Czajkowski, sometimes known as Egotist is an eighteen year old woman who is a trickster and a deceiver of those who can't let go of their desires. A wanderer and a bohemian, she delights in besting others using both her ego-fueled obsession empowerment and her intuitive aptitudes, faking obsession and then stealing her target's abilities. She, in many of her travels, gets into trouble, but doesn't sweat the small stuff. Abilities Obsession Empowerment Arguably a very dangerous power normally, Olga has emerged as the most powerful user of this ability due to her secondary ability. She generally gains enhanced abilities from any act of obsession, such as stalking or oppressive love, though she can gain strength from egotism, greedy and lustful desires and a person’s drive to gain something if they are obsessed enough with a goal. She actually gains a lot of her power from her own ego, which is already very high. When empowered, she gains the following abilities; *Enhanced Strength --> Superhuman Strength *Enhanced Speed --> Superhuman Speed *Enhanced Endurance -- > Superhuman Endurance *Self-Sustinance *Enhanced Reflexes *Life-Force Absorption Intuitive Aptitude What really makes Olga a threat is her ability to understand how things work, be it organic, mechanical or supernatural. With it, she has been able to unlock certain abilities such as higher intelligence and other superhuman abilities which she keeps very secretive about. She generally uses it to work out how to best her enemies, though she has used it to do something as mundane as knit a sweater. Were it not for her ego, this ability might have developed even further. Nevertheless, she is still formiddable in terms of her ability to replicate abilities. Through this ability, Olga has gained the following abilities; *Accelerated Metabolism *Self-Sustinance (tied into her primary ability; only activates when still empowered and only reduces her needs slightly from internal obsession.) *Magic Immunity (when she only has her internal empowerment, becomes slight Magic Resistance.) *Health Drain (only from beings that show a very high drive or ambition, rather than out-for-out obsession.) *Decelerated Ageing *Increased Brain Capacity Olga can further use this ability to augment her primary ability. Strengths Olga is able to adapt to many threats and situations, usually with her power being rather average until she needs to exert more energy. Amongst egotists or large crowds of people, expect her strength to skyrocket, bringing her to superhuman levels. Her rapid control of her abilities as well as her ability to learn near instantly makes her very hard to counter except for exceptional circumstances, and even without her powers she is at the peak of physical fitness and therefore a threat at street level. Weaknesses Olga, despite her many strengths, is so self obsessed that she rarely takes time to better herself, which means that even if she can copy an ability she may or may not even bother using it. On her own in the wastes, she is simply a mid level threat and can be overpowered if she isn't completely aware of her surroundings. On top of this, she does tend to run her mouth at times, leaving her wide open. Personality Befitting a trickster, Olga is somewhat airy and cheerful, whilst keeping herself mostly in the shadows until oppertunity presents itself. Though charismatic and able to adapt to other people, Olga tends to be both slightly egotistical, vain and materialistic, sometimes unable to keep up her obsessed facade for long. Olga tends to ignore or break rules to suit herself, but is not without morals. She won't kill those she steals abilities from unless they threaten her life and tends to care for those she meets, even if she's not good at expressing it. Relationships History Notes Category:Loner Category:Female Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Obsession Empowerment